peter_jacksons_the_lord_of_the_rings_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lotho Sackville-Baggins
Lotho Sackville-Baggins was a Hobbit who lived in the Shire during the time of the Third Age. The son of Otho and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Lotho married Miranda, and the two have two children named Amalda and Sago Sackville-Baggins. Sometime after Frodo Baggins left the Shire on an important mission, Lotho was secretly a member of the Ruffians who had pledged their service to Saruman. During the takeover, Lotho and his family took over Bag End, using money obtained from Isengard and elsewhere from the sale of pipeweed grown on his lands in the Southfarthing. He then imprisoned Wilcome Whitfoot, the mayor of Michel Delving and, naming himself Chief Shirriff, took over the Shire, industrializing and regimenting it's life. However, his power collapsed when the Hobbits of the Shire formed a rebellion and retook the Shire from the Ruffians. Despite his desperate attempts, Lotho was slain by Thain Paladin Took. Biography Early life Born in TA 2946, four years after Bilbo Baggins returned to the Shire, Lotho Sackville-Baggins lived in the Shire with his mother and father. While growing up, Lotho married a woman named Miranda, and the two had two twin children named Amalda and Sago Sackville-Baggins. He like the rest of his family was very unpopular and not very well liked in the Shire. Like his father and mother, Lotho had always desired Bag End for himself and had already waited for the inheritance. Farewell Birthday Party In TA 3001, Lotho and his family had attended Bilbo and Frodo's birthday uninvited. Despite enjoying the fireworks, Lotho had kept his eyes on Bilbo ever since his parent tried to find him and talk about the house. He was present when Bilbo was asked to make a speech, but it ended short when the elderly hobbit used his magical ring that he kept for 60 years and disappeared in front of the crowd. Believing that Bilbo had finally left the Shire, Lotho decided to take his chance in taking Bag End, but the plan was foiled when Bilbo's nephew Frodo Baggins got the hole. Subsequently, when Frodo embarked to Rivendell on a secret mission, Lotho finally received Bag End and from there set himself up as Chief of the Shire. Taking over the Shire During the time when the Fellowship of the Ring left Rivendell, Lotho was secretly a member of the Ruffians and became an accomplice of Saruman during the War of the Ring. Trading Pipe-weed with Saruman for money, he began buying land in the Southfarthing, where the Ruffians from Bree were stationed. Lotho and his family arrived at Bag End after lunch to take stock of the property and to obtain the keys. Soon thereafter they moved into the residence and Lotho began a program of buying an excessive amount of property and goods. The goods were carted away to the south by the Ruffians from Bree. When people began to complain about shortages the ruffians proceeded to assert Lotho's power over the Shire. When Wilcome Whitfoot, the rightful Mayor of the Shire, set out to protest Lotho's activities the ruffians captured him, incarcerated him in the "Lockholes", and Lotho began calling himself "Chief Shirriff", or simply "Chief". Lotho's "reign" over the Shire ended when a rebellion happened and was killed by Thain Paladin Took during the Battle of the Shire. Behind the Scenes *Lotho Sackville-Baggins is portrayed by an unknown extra. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Hobbits Category:Hobbits of the Shire Category:Males Category:Sackville-Baggins Category:Ruffians Category:Villains